Operation Blood Orchid
by YoinkMyHibana
Summary: After some time of being in Team Rainbow, Echo is finally against a tough challenge when a familiar face joins Team Rainbow.
1. Welcome to Team Rainbow

In early September, Team Rainbow are given their next big mission: Operation Blood Orchid.

"Alright fellas, new task. Operation Blood Orchid. We're infiltrating some sort of theme park in Hong Kong." Thatcher explains whilst flipping through the lavender-colored file. "Also," he adds, "We'll be getting 3 new memebers to the team: Lesion, Ying, and Ela. Get used to each other because we're all working together now."

IQ stared at the crowd of operators, which were all staring hard at Ela. She leaned to her left "Is zis a bit weird Echo? Echo?" Echo wasn't easily immobolized by women, but the operator Ying was a different story...for the opposite reason. They had a huge arguement, while they were together, which caused them to split and sending Echo back to Japan.

"Is zere a problem, Mas?" IQ asked out of confusion. "No. Just that I've got work with my ex." IQ glanced at Ying, then back to Echo. "Huh, I never would've known." After the meeting ended, the two teams to be running the tasks were up on the conference room monitor.

Team One included: Twitch, Hibana, Ash, Fuze, and Ying. The five operators grabbed their files and left the room. Team Two appeared on-screen and revealed Ela, Lesion, Echo, Smoke, and Pulse. "Haha, groupin' up with the newbies, eh? This outta be fun." Smoke snickered as he grabbed his file off the table.

Two heavily armored trucks pulled up to the front of the headquarters, with the back doors swinging open to follow. Team One and Two both got into their respected trucks, Echo and Ying being the last ones in their lines to enter, they gave each other a small unassuring glance before jumping into their vehicles.

"Excuse me, Mr. Masaru? Are you ok?" Echo looked up to see Lesion looking at him with concern. "Yes. I'm fine and please, call me Echo." Echo replied looking back to his Yokai drone. "Heh, that Jack always sleeping on the way to a job" Smoke nudged Ela's shoulder as he dawned his gas mask, "Name's James Porter, lass. I suppose we'll be working together." "Im Elzabieta Bosak, but please call me Ela" she replied with a slight grin.

Meanwhile, in Team Ones truck, tension was rising high between Fuze and Ying. "So, uh, Ying is it? Have you been familiar with this place before?" Ash asked as she was flipping through her files. "Yes." she replied. "It was very fun back then as a young girl. Sad to see that I have go in with a gun now. All the kids would line up to get treats and play games and use the cutouts for pictures." "Seems like there wasn't anything interesting happening here after all." Fuze remarked. "I'm sorry. Did the Russian drunk say something?" Ying replied. "Nothing, nothing. You're visiting a soft place such as a kids theme park. I'm sure that's where you copied my Cluster Charge and turned it non lethal." "Ok, ok! Let's all chill the fuck out! Shuhrat, simmer down." Ash snapped.

The back door swung open after the tires screech. Smoke leans into Pulse's ear, "Wake up" he started "your supposed to be seeing heartbeats not the back of your eyelids." Smoke reached into his pocket to pull out his gas grenade. "I'll give ya three seconds, mate! And if you're not up, I'm drowning you with my canister." Pulse stood up and grabbed his glasses. "Ok, ok. Chill out, I'm up!" Pulse exclaimed.

Both teams stepped out of the trucks and grabbed their gear. Twitch chucked her drone towards the front door and began rolling in. "I got at least 6 at the front. White Mask. Ones a bomber." Twitch explained as she kept droning. "At least for more up top." she added and getting off her drone.

Team One raised their guns and proceeded to the door. Ash pulled out her launcher and blasted open the door. Arriving through the smoke, the team begins popping shots. After thirty minutes of shooting, everything falls silent. The team slowly proceed through the dark corridors. Fuze halts the team and tells them to wait as he leans his ear to the wooden walls of a room. "I got at least three in this room. I'll take of this." Fuze implied as he pulls out his cluster charge.

After about three hours of sweeping the building, Team One finally returned to the others. "Yumi!" Echo rushed to the young Japanese woman's side, "You're injured! Are you okay?" "Yes Masaru, I'm ok. It's only a bullet in my shoulder, no big deal." Fuze and Twitch helped her into the truck and started tending to her wound. Ash looked to the other team, "Alright you guys, we're gonna roll out and tend to our wounds. James, you got things around here right?" "You best believe it." He replied with a sound of sarcasm in his tone. "Great!" Ash started, "We'll send an evac group in about two hours to safely take the biohazard container."

"Hey Lesion, c'mere real quick. You ever play this before?" Smoke asked while inserting a coin. "No. Unlike Siu, I was stuck with my father breaking down and dismantiling old ships." Lesion replied with a look of sorrow. Lesion never had a good childhood since his mother left and his father was always pulling double shifts at work. "Bummer, mate. Here take my spot, I think you'll like it. I gotta find a pisser anyways."

"Hey, Echo is it?" Ela approached with a bright attitude. "What? I'm kinda busy." He replied. "You're just laying on the table trying to sleep." Echo opens his eyes and sits up. He sighs and begins, "What do you want?" "What's up with you and Ying? Don't think I didn't catch the look you gave her in the conference room." Ela asked with a confused tone. "I think that's better left unsaid." he replied. "Well why? You can tell me... after all: we ARE teammates." she came closer to him. "What happened with us doesn't matter anymore, that was the past." Echo said in a calming voice. Ela gasped so hard, it looked as if her chest would've exploded. "What?" Echo added while laying back down. Ela's eyes widened and she slowly started pointing to him and giggling, "You liked each other didn't you?"

Echo hopped of the table extremely quick and cornered to the wall, "You say anything to anyone, EVER, I will personally ship you back to Poland myself!" he said in a quiet yet tense voice. He dragged Ela to the next room over and they both sat down. "Yes. We were together in a relationship. But that was years ago." Echo explained. What happened?" Ela asked. "I was told to work on my Yokai drone as a top secret mission so I was always gone for a while. Siu never understood why I was gone alot and when I came back, all my stuff was packed with a note at the front door."

 _Dear Masaru,_

 _I may be gone when you get back from whatever the hell you've been up to.You never tell me where your going. You could've at least tell me ahead of time that you were leaving. If it was a mission then I would've completely understood then. I understand that we both work for two different agencies, but you being gone for too long is just too much for me. I'm sorry. Goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Siu Mei Lin_


	2. Final Stand

Smoke, still in the bathroom, turned on his camera. He abruptly stopped urinating and put his schlong back into his pants. He looked down and gave a big sigh as a piss mark formed. He barged into the room and grabbed his shotgun, "Alright everyone, we're not alone anymore. White Mask fucks are up on the roof hatch. I need all of you to shut the fuck up and get ready. Jack use your heartbeat gizmo and let us know where they are." Pulse crouched and started scanning the area. "I got two outside this window." he whispered.

All was silent. Then a loud explosion echoed through out the building. Smoke looked over to pulse and pointed up. Pulse showed 3 fingers and started scanning. Echo and Ela walked back and was quickly urged to a hiding position. Echo deployed his Yokai drone and went to the hallways. Smoke looked over to Echo who had put up four fingers. Lesion opened up his canister and tossed it into the hallway, leaving it to completely turn invisible. Ela threw her mines out at the door waiting for them to show up.

The sound of Lesions canister busting open signified the team that they were approaching. Echo turned on his drone to check. There was more of them then last time and, shockingly enough, there was a bomber. Ela's mine went off and Echo popped and fired off his gun. The sound of the MP5SD triggered all of the terrorists to rush into the room. Smoke tossed his gas out and set it off then rushed in.

After the gas dissapated, Smoke returned to the room and took cover by a table. "James! Your arm! Are you ok?" Ela asked as she rose up to lay down covering fire. "Yea I'm fine lass." Smoke stated. Lesion ran closer to Pulse who was closest to the main door. "What's up?" Pulse asked while reloading. Lesion didn't say anything, but looked down and grabbed another one of his canisters. He cracked the lid open and tossed it out by the enemies, "It'll sting alot." he chuckled as he reloaded his smg.

Echo checked his drone and started disorienting the terrorists. He saw then, that two bombers were approaching the room. "BOMBERS, INCOMING!" He yelled out. The bomber stepped onto Lesions spikes and Smoke, Echo, and Ela focus fired at him. The first bomber fell, but more terrorists were closing in much faster than what the team was able to keep up with. Pulse raised up to fire when he was suddenly shot in the arm. Lesion tried to patch him up. That fell short when the White Mask rushed him too and got him in the chest. Ela threw another Grzmot Mine out to try and slow them down. Little did that help as Smoke was trying to grab a gas grenade when he was shot in his back twice. Ela took cover to the back of the room with Echo and tried to return fire. Another mine went off and the two popped up and returned fire. Unfortunately, Ela was the next to go after catching a bullet to the side of her neck. Echo thought this was it. He was finished.

As the enemies start to swarm the room and corner the defenseless Japanese man, a sniper shot was heard as clear as day. Echo peeked around and saw a big flash in the crowd of enemies. As the terrorist slowly turn from Echo, more gunshots were going off from multiple other guns. "What the hells going on out there?" he thought to himself. As the room slowly started to deflate of White Mask, there was only one thing that really caught Echos attention. Blitz. Blitz was the one causing all the flash. As he cleared his way to the room, Echo saw a laser flashing through the window followed by a sniper shot. Glaz was with Blitz. Echo grabbed his gun and started to help return fire. Behind Blitz was Sledge and Buck, covering the heavy shielded operator.

Echo was out of ammo and heard more foot steps closing in on him. Even though the new evac team was here. There was still one too many enemies for Echo to fend off. A White Mask appeared to Echos covering spot. The man stepped on Elas nearly lifeless corpse. Echo was staring at Ela as if his own mother was dying right in front of him. He looked back up at the cloaked enemy as he prepares to catch a bullet like his friends did. Suddenly, the terrorist turned to face the crowd of his men who was slowly being taken down. He began firing off towards Blitz, who was just shaking the bullets off with his shield. Echos eyes widened when the man was kicked into the wall and mowed down with what sounded like an LMG. It was Ying. "Is this where you've been everytime you randomly left me?" she said with a faint grin.

After twenty minutes of shooting, it suddenly grew quiet. "I got two friendlies down over here!" Buck yelled out while trying to help Pulse and Lesion. Sledge approached Smoke, "James! he started, "Hold on lad. I'm gonna get you outta here!" he stated as he threw him over his shoulder. Blitz saw Ela and called it out as proceeded to grab her body. Echo emerged from his hiding spot like a troll leaving his cave. There stood the newest memeber of Team Rainbow, Ying.

Echo approached her with a traumatized state of mind. He never experienced something as bad as what had gone down tonight. "Mas," Ying started, "I-" she was cut off with a big warm hug from Echo. Tears slowly trinkled down his face as he held her tighter. With a suprised face, Ying slowly returned the gesture. "No, I'm sorry." Echo sobbed as he pulled down his mask. "I should've told you about my where abouts. It wasn't fair to you and I am deeply sorry." he continued as he wiped his tears from the bottom of his jaw. "I missed you...Siu." Echo sniffed wiping even more tears off his face. "I missed you too Masaru Enatsu." Ying replied. The two off them slowly pulled off from the hug and in the heat of the moment, found each other locking lips with each other for the first time in years.


	3. Not What Love Has to Be

**_*At the base*_**

After a long night of traumatization, the two teams finally returned back to the base in a way worse condition than Team One. In the infirmary rested Smoke, Ela, and Lesion. Doc walked over to Ela first, "You're very lucky." he started, "Had the shot been any closer to the left or if we hadn't got you here sooner, you'd be dead." he explained. "Now, now Gustave, don't be so grave with yer' facts mate." Smoke grumbled, still getting used to his new injuries. "As for you pee pants; why did you take cover behind a penetrateable table?" Before Smoke could respond, Doc silenced him. As he approached Lesion, Echo and Pulse came wandering in. "If you are not injured, you are not to be in the office. Leave." Doc asserted as he began giving Lesion medicinie to ease his pain.

"I'm just here to see my team, man relax." Pulse responded. "Damn Ela. The fuck happened to you?" he snickered. Ela slowly looked at him in disgust, raising her left middle finger to him. "Aw, love you too." Echo waltzed over to Smoke, "I guess tonight's been exhilarating for you James?" Echo murmured to him. "Heh, you don't look like your in the right mind either. You sneak my pills while I wasn't looking? Smoke gazed at him with sleep deprived eyes.

Doc walked over to the guys and started shoving them out of the door, "I can't work with you two blabbering to my patients! Come back later!" he shouted while slamming the door. "Well I guess they're doing fine." Pulse says breaking the silence of the two. "Hey wanna go steal Shurats vodka? I'm sure him and Maxim are out cold by now." he continued. Echo looked at his FBI friend with a slight confused face, "Uhhh, you go ahead. I have some stuff to think about."

The two operators went their seperate ways. Echo began heading to his room, thinking about what had happpen tonight between himself and Ying. As he turned a corner, he then ran into the one and only person he wasn't ready to see again, Siu. "Oh, Mas. I didn't expect you to be here." Echos face flushed redder and redder as he stared at her. "Are you ok?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Listen," she continued, "about earlier. We don't need to remember this if you don't want too. We can go back to not knowing each other intimately and only as professional operators." Echo put his hand up to pause her, "No. I'm happy we know each other. Had you not shown up when you did, I'd most likely be dead. Let's start over." Ying grew a small tear in her eye, "Ok. Yes let's do it." They shared a small kiss and went back to their rooms.

Echo returned to his room and sat at the edge of the bed playing the scenario, that just happened in the halls, over and over again. He began to think back to all the good times the two had as a couple from walks on the beach, to making home cooked meals together, to reading the same books in bed. Shortly after, a knock on his door sounded. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, who would be up at this time aside from Doc caring for the wounded?" he thought to himself.

Echo cracked open the door and peeked his head out. It was his long time SAT friend, Hibana. "Yumi?" he gasped, opening the door. "Why are you here? Are you ok? How's your arm?" Echo bursted out with question after question. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just one bullet to my arm." she laughed it off. "I actually came to see if YOU were okay." she continued, "I saw how you came back. You looked like were traumatized. What happened?" she asked. Echo sighed, " I watched my team get mowed down. James was shot in the back twice, Jack was hit in the arm, Ela was pierced through the neck, and Lesion was hit near his heart. The two sat on the edge of Echos bed, "I was looking down the barrel of an enemies L85A1. I thought I was dead. So yea, it was pretty rough." he explained. Hibana sat on the bed thinking for a moment, "Hey remember when we took our first mission together? I was pretty new to the team and we assaulted that skyscraper in Japan?" Echo looked at her then looked back to the wall in front of them and grinned, "Heh, yea that was pretty fun." He looked back to see that she was waiting to spew tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey are you ok?" he asked scooting closer to her. "This is something I can't stop thinking about." Hibana sniffled. "That day was the scariest day I ever experienced. That bomber had his hand ready to push the button, waiting to blow us both up. Had you not been there to stop him, I wouldn't be here today. I played it off like it was nothing because I didn't want you to think I was weak." Echo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You already proved yourself to me the second I heard you were joining the SAT."

Hibana sat back up and looked at him as she wiped her face off. "You trained hard to get here; I was lazy too do anything. If anything, I don't deserve to be here." he added. He retracted his arm and placed it back into his lap. After having a long talk, the two both decided it was getting late and that they should be getting some sleep.

Hibana gave Echo a small kiss on the cheek, then exited the room. Echo fell back onto his bed feeling even more confused now. As Hibana closed the door to the room, she saw Ying standing at the end of the hall, watching her. Hibana cracked a small grin and walked the opposite direction.


	4. Love Is A Broken Mirror

**_*6 Weeks Later*_**

Ela was recovering from her neck wound nicely. Although the pain wasn't as bad as before, Doc still wrapped her neck with bandages and told her to stay out of missions for a couple more weeks. She started wandering aimlessly around the base looking for something, anything at all, to do. She suddenly caught glimpse of her old squad mate Echo strolling by in the court yard. "Echo!" she shouted with excitement. Echos head twisted to her direction and saw that Ela was finally released from Docs office. She strolled over to his position as he begins to walk again. Ela finally catches up to Echo and greets him in such a happy mood, "Echo! Man it is so good see you again!" she exclaims while trying to keep up with his steadily fast pace. Echos face was flushed enough and was already in a hurry to get back to his room."

Ela saw Echos nervous facial expression and stopped him in his tracks, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." She put her hands on his chest and pressed to stop him, "What's going on with you? What happened while I was out?" she asked with a puzzled tone. "Ela, I-" she put her hand up to silence him and asked her question again. Echo threw his head back and gave a big sigh that formed into a grunt, "Ok. I'll talk, but not here." The two both walked to Echos room at a quick pace before anyone else tried to intervene.

After they made it to the room, Echo quickly closed the door and locked it. "Ok listen," he started, "remember when I told you about me and Ying?" Ela shook her head with suspense feasting in her eyes. "Well after our mission at the theme park, we kinda made up and got back with each other." Ela put her hands to her mouth and gave a slight shriek in excitement. "However," Echo continued, "Later that night after I came to check on you and the others, Hibana stopped by my room." Elas face filled with astonishment and her suspense grew hungry again. "She came in and we talked about our first mission together. She pretty much got emotional and I tried to comfort, which later led to her surprise kissing me and leaving." Ela felt all of her emotions boggling around, mainly being shocked, scared, and happy. "Haha, I think I know what's going on here." she said standing from Echos bed. "Sorry Echo; You're stuck in a crossroads here. Do you like Ying? Or do you favor Hibana more? This is your choice for you to decide." Echo astonishingly looked at Ela, "Well who would you choose?" he asked. Ela chuckled, "Haha, well actually neither. But I would like a piece of that Mira." Echo looked confused and walked to his fridge. "Alrighty Echo, I gotta go get my meds from old man Doc. See ya!" Echo waves her goodbye and continues searching his fridge.

As Ela left the room, a figure caught her off guard and scared her. It was Hibana. Her appearance was a little different than what she was described to be. She was wearing jet black leggings and a dark blue training bra. "Oh, Ms. Imagawa. How's it going? You finish excerising?" Ela asked calming herself down. Hibana gave a blank expression and kept silent for several minutes as they stood by Echos room. "Well I guess I'll see you around then?" Ela added as she began walking away. Not even two steps into her walk, Ela felt Hibanas hand grab her arm and pull her back. "You may be new here and all," she started, "but don't think you can come in between me and him." Ela jerked away and thought she saw the devil in her eyes. "Yea, whatever you say." Elzbieta quickly walked away not wanting to look back.

 ** _*Months Later*_**

Ela had feared to return back to Echos room, let alone even speak to him again since the encounter with his SAT partner. "Hello there Ela!" a voice called out to her from behind. She turned around and felt relieved. It was Kapkan and Glaz walking down the same hall behind her. "Oh Kappy! Glaz! You two scared me." Ela chuckled. Kapkan, Glaz, and Ela all met in the middle of the empty gap that seperated them. Ela popped a question that the Russian sniper should be able to answer, "Say Glaz," Ela started, "You worked with Hibana from time to time right? What's she like?" she asked. Glaz took a small gulp and slowly took in a deep breath, "That woman is insane." Glaz stated, "I watched her take down three fully armed White Mask guys with just her martial arts. Have you ever seen a mans head get crushed between a womans thighs? I haven't." Glaz added. Ela felt things tense up inside her body as if the woman was right behind her. Glaz continued his story, "She isn't mentally insane though, so no need to worry there. I just think she's crazy for running in like that and taking those guys down like that." Ela felt her body lossen up a bit after that bit of news. "Say that reminds me." Kapkan intervenes, "Would you care to come take some shots with us later? We do it big tonight." Ela turns her head with a small smirk, "Sorry guys I can't, far too busy." Glaz and Kapkan both gave each other a sly smile while Kapkan adds to the offer, "Damn. Mira was looking for to having a drinking partner too." Ela quickly looked back to the guys, "Where do I go and what time do I show up?" Glaz laughed, "Cafeteria at 9 tonight."

 ** _*Later Tonight*_**

Ying had been thinking for the past few months about Echo and Echo alone. She felt really bad about leaving him when he would run off, but she had her doubts about what was going on behind her back. Ying was also invited by Kapkan and Glaz to the event. She showed up to the cafeteria, alongside Ash and Blitz, after her mission was over. The three didn't change into their street clothes so they had to settle in with their armor and equipment. Ying took a seat at a table by herself and whipped out her phone to check the time. It was only 11:34 when she returned vack to base, but it felt like it was hours that she had been back. She looked around to see if Echo had shown up to the party, but wasn't to be seen. She shot him a text and stood up and headed for the bar. Fuze turned to see that his own rival arrived to get a drink, "Oh Siu, you think your baby throat can handle the might of Russian vodka?" he laughed pouring a shot. She chuckled alongside him and swallowed her drink down before getting another shot. "Shurat, just give me a beer or something. Need to get back to my table." Fuze passes on her beverage and she sat back at her table, taking in the scenery; Pulse, Smoke, and Blitz gambling, Doc and Kapkan having a weird arguement about armor weight, Ela and Mira in the corner having a major make out session. Everything felt great to Ying except one thing. Echo was absent. She pulled out her phone and was relieved to see that he replied:

Ying: Hey

Echo: Hey...

Ying: Were u at?

Echo: In my room.

Ying: y?

Echo: tryin 2 fix my drone

Ying: u dont wanna get a drink

Echo: o I alredy have 1 yumi brought it

Ying: oh...

Ying turned her phone off, finished her beer and headed off to her room.


	5. It Shouldn't Have Happened

**_*Later That Night*_**

Ying was in her room sulking in the kitchen, reminiscing about the good times her and Echo had. Her heart felt like exploding with hidden sadness. "Has he turned on me for Yumiko?" she thought to herself, downing a bottle of vodka she found in her fridge. Ying pulled her phone back out, and to her surprise, saw that Echo left her numerous messages, even a missed call.

 _Echo: u think u can swing by my room?_

 _Echo: hello?_

 _Echo: ???_

 _Echo: Siu?_

 _Echo: u there_

 _Echo: plz answer_

 _Echo: are u there_

 **1 missed call from: Echo**

Ying gathered herself together and rushed to her door. To her surprise, Echo was closing in on her room. "Oh! There you are Siu. Are you ok?" Echo asked walking her back into the room. Yings face was covered in messy makeup and slightly red from the sobbing she was doing. Echo sat her at the table in the kitchen and he sat across from her while holding her hand. She began wiping her face, whimpering in the process, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's just been an upsetting couple of momths." Echo looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was feeling so mich pain. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since your parents passed." Ying looked back to Echo and tried to contain the rest of her tears, "Yes I know," she started, "it's just that I know me and you may not be as close as we have been from the past, but after we allegedly made up, I noticed you and Yumiko always together. My mind always has to just wander, ya know?" she stated, "Do you prefer her over me?" Echo widened his eyes in astonishment. "No, no, no, not at all." he replied, moving his seat beside hers, "Yea me and her have been hanging out alot more than we usually do, but I will never pick anyone over you. I'm sorry if it looked like that."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her hand in the other. She raised up from her crying on the table and looked to him, cracking a smile. It wasn't long until the two leaned in and shared a passinate kiss between them. That kiss slowly turned out to be more than just that. Soon enough the couple got up from the table and moved it over to the bed. Echo had Ying pinned to the bed still placing each others lips againsts each others own. He could taste the vodka lingering around her mouth, but that didn't bother him at the least. Ying grew a smile as they slightly pulled back to catch a breather. Echo pulled his shirt off as Ying pulled her top off. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and the two lovers lost their smiles. Ying got up off the bed, using her shirt she took off to cover herself, she cracked open the door and peeked her head out. It was the GSG 9 op Blitz. "Oh hey Elias." Blitz chuckled a bit, "H-hey there Ying. Whats up?" Blitz had an extreme alcholic odor emitting from his breath. "Oh, umm, nothing really. Was just going to bed." Blitz laughed, "Oh yea that's cool man! I liked that movie too." then walked away. Ying closed the door and looked back to Echo who was putting his shirt back on. "Yea I guess the moment died out now." Ying stated throwing her shirt back on. Echo waltzed back to the door and gave her a big hug before opening the door. "Goodnight Siu." he said, sharing one last kiss for the night.

 ** _*Days Later*_**

Echo, finally feeling better after the quality himself and Ying had the other night, has actually taken a break from working on his drone and hung out in the rec room. Himself, Rook, Tachanka, and Jäger all gathered around the pool table playing and conversing calmly. "Hey fellas!" a voice came calling from the behind the guys. It was IQ, Twitch, Ying, and Valkyrie. "We're going out tonight to the movies," Valkyrie added, "Care to join us?" Echo, Jäger, and Rook mumbled amongst each other, but Tachanka was the first to respond, "Aren't we gonna be on duty?" The girls laughed, then gathered themselves and Valkyrie replied, "We already talked to the superiors. They said we can be free to do what we want since there hasn't been much of a threat anywhere lately. So care to join us?" The guys all nodded and agreed. "What are we seeing tonight?" Rook asked. "Two Worlds, One Love" IQ answered. The guys released what sounded like a harmonizing sigh, throwing their heads back. "Oh, we WERE gonna let you pick the place for dinner before we watched the movie, but since you sound like you enjoyed our pick in the movie..." Twitch added.

Jäger put both of his hands up to ease the situation, "Now, now. Let us discuss this." The guys all leaned in closer to each other over the pool table, "Ok fellas," Jäger started, "I know for a fact that our weiners are trying to talk to us right now, but I don't really wanna be stuck eating some nasty ass food then watch a boring ass movie." "Agreed." Tachanka added. Echo chimed in, "How about that new steak place that opened a few weeks ago?" "Steakout?" Rook asked. Echo nodded and the rest of the guys started agreeing. The fellas turned back to the girls and gave them their answer. "Ok." Ying responded, "Be ready by 9 tonight." throwing a wink to Echo and casually walking away with the girls.

 ** _*7:42 PM That Day*_**

Echo and the guys pretty much spent the day in the rec room, talking about their past missions, playing the varies arcade machines, and watching TV. All the other operators were in and out of the room but the guys were there all day unless their bladders were screaming bathroom or stomach yelled food and drink. "Alright guys," Rook started, "I think I'm gonna go freshen up for later." They all got up from the crumb-embedded leather couch and said their goodbyes. "Hey Echo!" a voice called from behind. Echo turned around and saw that it was his demolitionist SAT friend, Hibana. She had been on a mission for the past few days in Russia. "Oh, Yumi." he replied. She sped walked down the hall to catch up to him. "Where you off to in a hurry?" she asked, huffing and puffing trying catch a breath. Echo looked at his watch, "Actually, I gotta get dressed. Trying to catch a movie by 10:30 later." "Oh, that sounds fun. Is it just you or what?" she asked. "Actually it's kinda like a quad date, at least that's what it seems like." he laughed. Hibanas eyes lit up in curiosity, but still remained calm. "Ah, I see." she started, "So who all is it in the group that's going?"

Echo felt nervous to say anything to her about Ying, but didn't want her to try tagging along as well, "Well, it's Monika and Marius, Julian and Emmanuelle, Tachanka and Valkyrie, kinda weird couple if you ask me but I won't judge, and Ying and me." Hibana never felt such a strong emotion of pain touch her heart. At the same time, she felt anger building towards Ying for taking Echo from her. "I like the hair though. Silver and Gold edges look good." he added and walked away. Hibana pulled Echos arm back and sealed her lips shut onto his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Shortly during Hibanas attack on Echos lips, Ying came around the corner to see if her date was ready and halted suddenly at the sight of her boyfriend and work partner being intimate. Hibana raised her hand and raised a middle finger in the afterwards. The two let loose from their faces, leaving Echo with a concerning face and Hibana with a devilish smirk as she walked away. Echo turned and saw his girlfriend, Ying, standing by the corner where his room was, beginning to drop tears. "Siu, I-" he was cut off by the sounds of her running away back to her room.


	6. I Love You, Ying

**_*Hours Later*_**

Echo found himself trying to think of what had happened tonight. He, himself, began rolling tears out of his eyes and dropping them off his chin. The smell of alcohol rolled from his breath, making way towards his near clogged nose. He paced back and fourth downing, a bottle of whiskey while wiping his guilty eyes . There was a knock at his door. Echo stopped in his tracks, placed the bottle down near his night table by his bed and began to quickly think; "Is it Siu? Is it Yumi? Is it the guys?" So many thoughts rushed his head. Another knock at his door sounded. Echo calmly approached the door, sweat slightly rising out of his palm. It was Ying.

"Siu!" Echo gasped, swinging the door open. Her face wasn't sad anymore, in fact it was more angry and irritated. She was wearing her combat gear that she wears during her missions, goggles included. Echo gave a relief of breath, "Siu, I'm so happy to see-" Echo was abruptly stopped when a hand came crashing against his face. Ying had released a full-hearted, open hand slap, nearly knocking Echo completely out. He felt another hand on his chest that then pushed him down onto the ground. Echo was now rendered unconcious.

 ** _*The Following Morning_**

Echo awoken on the hard oak wood floors of his room, rubbing his face where he was slapped at. He then remembered what happened last night pertaining to himself and Ying. There was a piece of paper left on the floor beside him, but he disregarded it as he stood up and left it there. Echo swung open the door and looked out of the doorway. There near his room was Ash, leaving the gym. "Eliza!" Echo called out jogging to her. She turned around and greeted him, "Oh, Masaru! Hey what's up?" Echo still looking around the hall, "Have you seen Siu?" Ash threw her head back to think about it, until finally, she remembered what she could, "Yea, actually she left last night on a mission with Elias, Gilles, Monika, and Seamus. They're in Germany now. You know, that club house we've been to?"

Echo ran back to his room and snatched the paper on the floor. He unfolded it and saw that it was a note from Ying.

 _Masaru,_

 _I can't do this anymore. The lies you told me about you loving me again? Was that just a joke to you or something? It doesn't matter now. By the time you read this I'll probably either be cleaning a German biker club or hopefully dead. I'm sure you wouldn't mind either at this point would you? Ya know, since I'm not there to interfere with you and Yumiko. If I do make it back don't worry. I already talk to the higher ups and they told me they would reassign me to another base. Goodbye Masaru, this time for good._

 _Siu Mei Lin_

Echo felt his heart drop to his intestines. He looked closer to the bottom of the message and saw that there was a stain on the paper as if...someone had been crying over it. Echo placed the paper on his bed and ran to the advisors desk up front. "I want to take part in the extraction group for the Club House mission." he stated. The man at the computer looked at him then to his computer, "Huh, not many people volunteer these days. Ok, you filled slot four." Echo nodded and ran back to his room, dawning his armor and mask. As he grabbed his MP5SD from the table, he blatantly stared at the note on the table.

 ** _*Hours Later*_**

The PA announcements came on:

 _All Club House extraction memebers, please report up front immediately._

Echo stood from his bed, grabbed his SMG and grabbed the note stuffing it into his pocket. When he arrived up front he saw that his mission also included Rook, Tachanka, Jäger, and Doc. "Guys!" Echo bursted with a bit of excitement. "Hey, hey Echo!" Rook responded, "I didn't know you were tagging along." A truck screeched outside, swinging it's back doors open and awaiting the operators. "C'mon! No time to talk let's go already!" Doc yelled.

 ** _*During The Ride, Closing In On The Location*_**

Throughout the ride, Echos mind wandered around last night, from Hibana undergoing an unforgivable action to Ying giving him a goodbye slap on his face. "So what do we know of the other team that's there now?" Echo asked, checking his drone. "Well apparently, we lost comtact with them minutes before we were deployed." Doc replied. Echos worrying increased even more. Jäger looked out the windows of the heavily armored truck, "Saddle up gang, we're here."

The team all quickly grab their guns, gadgets and other neccessities and proceed to the front door that had been blasted open. Echo took point up front while Rook and Tachanka watched their backs for enemy flanks. A White Mask appeared from behind a brick wall by a pool table, but was quickly put down by Jäger. Sounds of gunfire was rumbling throught out the building and the team started trying to pinpoint the location the farther in they went. After a couple of minutes of searching the guys decided to go down the stairs by the kitchen. From there, the gun shots were finally getting louder and more heavier too. Echo and Doc looked around the corner of the big door down the steps and saw that some White Mask were surrounding a room that looked to be right below the hatch in the bar. The five guys moved in and began putting down all standing terrorists until none were left standing. After the guys got done sweeping the rest of the basement, they returned to the other teams location. It looked like a family reunion was igniting after the mission; Doc, Rook, and Montagne all rejoicing, Tachanka secretly trying help Sledge slip a sip of vodka for the hell of it, Jäger and IQ helping Blitz remove the bullets from his shield, and then there was Ying; sweating, panting, and feeling weary. She was on the ground trying to catch her breath after trying to stay alive. Echo walked over to her and squatted, "It'll take alot more than a slap and a note to keep me away from you." he says, showing a smile behind his mask and pulling out the note she left him. She was happy they were there to save them, but not happy to see Echo himself. "I still hate you." Ying panted rolling onto her chest, looking up at him. "You have every right to hate me. I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with what you saw that night. She attacked me and I was trying to get ready for our outing. You may not believe me and that is ok with me." Echo began to stand up, when he suddenly felt a hand grab him. He crouched back down and saw Yings hand grasping his wrist and showing a grin. "I'm happy you came today." she said. "Well I'm glad you had me." he chuckled. Everyone in the room was finally pulling themselves together.

As Ying and Echo stayed near the floor, still conversing, Ying saw small, strange, and grey movement on the ground behind Echo, as did Rook. The room was still filled with the corpses of White Mask terrorists, and apparently one was still kicking. In Yings eyes, mind, and view, everything slowed down and she froze. A White Mask had survived the siege. Rook shoved Doc out of the way and began to draw his revolver. With the GIGN's gun reaching the end of the holster, there was a bang. All the other operators began pulling out their sidearms, except Echo. Ying felt as if a spear impaled her heart, as she watched Echo slowly react to the bullet that was fired into the back of his throat. By the time rook had his gun aimed at the terrorist, another bullet was shot into Echo, but this time it piereced the back right side of his chest. Rook, Tachanka, Sledge, Jäger, and Blitz opened fire on the now dead corpse. Ying watched as Echo fell in front of her, rapidly losing blood. She quickly gained a sudden burst of adrenaline and rushed to his side. Doc dropped down and began trying to tend to the wound, but where he was shot at and the amount of blood loss, things were grim. Ying looked to Doc, "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO?" she yelled looking back to Echos face, that's turning pale. After several minutes of trying to operate on the scene, Doc had placed his stethoscope onto Echos chest. "I'm sorry Ying." Doc paused, "He's gone." Ying broke down crying into her, now deceased, boyfriends hand. IQ turned her back on the unpleasent death and faced Blitz and Jäger, crying into their shoulders. Monty, Rook, Sledge, Tachanka, and Doc stood back and looked with pain and sorrow in their eyes. Ying looked near Echos body and saw a piece of folded paper half way covered in blood. She unfolded it and saw it was the note she wrote to him, the note he pulled out in front of her. There was writing by her signature:

 _I am dearly sorry for what you saw last night. She came onto me without my consent. I love only you and I hope to see you again soon._

She slipped the note back into her pocket and continued to sulk. Today was the day Team Rainbow lost a member.

 ** _*Since Then*_**

Since the death of Masaru "Echo" Enatsu, Ying continued to train and has even taken his Yokai drone and put it up on display as her personal decoration to keep him in remembrance. Rook, Tachanka, and Jäger all get together at least twice a week and have a drink on his behalf for as long they remained friends. Hibana requested a transfer back to Japan since the recent news of her friends passing was too much on her. The request is still pending. The End.

 ** _*Message to the Reader*_**

Thank you guys so much for reading my first ever fanfiction story on this website! I'm glad I got you all interested in this. If you would like me to make another story pertaining to another character, please let me know. This was alot of fun. As of now I'll be continuing my Fallout 4 story if you guys wanna keep up on that. Thanks again for keeping up on the story!!!


End file.
